Cinematographic Chaos
by The Phantomhive Countess
Summary: -¿Saben que está de moda chicos?- Les pregunto mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa sonoramente. -¡Las cosas Muggles!- Le dijo Skeeter al Trio Dorado, pero... ¿Que cosas muggles tienen que ver con los 3 muchachos?
1. Chap 1

_**Bueno, los personajes no son mios, ya lo saben. Este es mi primer Fic, así que espero les guste:). Gracias por leer:D!**_

"Estúpido Malfoy! Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Blah blah blah beso, blah blah blah miedo, blah blah blah soy irresistible… ¡Es un engreído! ¡Huron oxigenado! ¡Es un idiota! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?"

Pensaba Hermione muy molesta mientras caminaba presurosamente por el corredor de un "Estudio Cinematográfico estilo Muggle, Mágico".

"Pero… Pensándolo bien… ¡Todo esto es culpa de la rata de Skeeter!"

Se detuvo un momento para sostenerse en una pared, no podía controlar tanta rabia acumulada.

Desde hacía cinco meses, la vida de Hermione se había vuelto muy estresante. Hace apenas un año y medio que la guerra había terminado, siendo Harry Potter el vencedor de esta.

Una mañana de Febrero, mientras Hermione, Ron y Harry disfrutaban una Cerveza de Mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante…

-¡En serio chicos! ¡No se qué hacer!- Decía el pelinegro a sus amigos, -Esta vez no he hecho nada para que se pusiese así… Y lo más raro es que fue justo después de una linda noche…-

Ron no sabía que decir, hablar sobre su hermana y su mejor amigo no era su fuerte, así que solo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry en señal de apoyo.

Mas la ojimiel, sabía perfectamente que era lo que había pasado, si la misma Ginny se lo había dicho, "En serio Hermione… ¡Solo Merlín sabe cuando el grandioso Harry Potter me pedirá matrimonio!".

-Sabes Harry… quizás ella esté dispuesta a dar el siguiente pa…- Pero la castaña no pudo continuar, porque de repente…

Entro un alboroto por la puerta. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que Rita Skeeter, con su habitual túnica verde, sus labios rojos y sus cabellos oxigenados, que venía acompañada de varios periodistas con grandes cámaras y libretas flotantes que escribían por sí mismas. Algo bastante extraño ya que por lo general era acostumbrado verla a ella con estos objetos haciendo preguntas e inventando historias.

-¡Con que aquí están! ¡Mi Trió favorito! ¡- Dijo Skeeter acercándoseles apresuradamente con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa que aseguraba que nada bueno estaba por pasar…

-¡Sí!, ¡El mismísimo Trío Dorado será participe en este interesante proyecto Muggle-Mágico¡- Anuncio la rubia oxigenada dándose vuelta a las cámaras para que pudieran tomar fotos y notas.

Las caras de los tres muchachos tenían la misma expresión de confusión y enojo.

-¡¿PERDON?- Había dicho la ojimiel levantándose de su silla igual que una exhalación mientras al mismo tiempo lo hacían sus amigos. –Nosotros no sabemos de que esta ha…- Mas no pudo terminar, porque la larga y algo huesuda mano de Skeeter le había tapado la boca.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Pero qué graciosa eres Mione!- Dijo la oxigenada con algo de preocupación en su rostro. –Por favor damas y caballeros, ¿Podrían darme unos minutos de privacidad con mi pequeño Trío?-

Los interpelados dudaron un poco, pero terminaron saliendo del lugar en pocos minutos.

Los muchachos estaban atónitos, jamás se habrían esperado tal situación, así que la primera el tomar palabra fue Skeeter…

-¡Pero cómo han crecido niños! ¡En serio no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo!- Hablo como si fueran sus sobrinos a los que les estará hablando mientras los veía como si quisiera comérselos.

-Y que guapos…- Dijo sin vergüenza frotando las cabezas de Ron y Harry para luego pinchar sus mejillas fuertemente.

-¡Oiga!- Interrumpió Hermione algo molesta por la actitud de la periodista.

-¡Basta, basta linda!, Tu tampoco estas tan mal eh… De hecho… ¿Tienes novio?- Pregunto a la ojimiel mientras ponía una mano en jarra y la otra frotándose la barbilla mientras meditaba la situación.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me refiero a la escena de hace poco! ¡¿Ahora que trae entre manos?- Pregunto Hermione exasperada por el cinismo de la oxigenada.

-Ahh eso…- Dijo Skeeter restándole importancia con una mano, como si estuviera espantando una mosca.

-Díganos que trae entre manos Skeeter- Le ordeno Harry algo molesto mientras se frotaba la mejilla por el pinchazo de hace poco.

-¿Saben que está de moda chicos?- Les pregunto mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa sonoramente. -¡Las cosas Muggles!- Dijo emocionada como una niña pequeña dando saltitos sobre sus puntiagudos tacones verdes y aplaudiendo. -¡Los magos mueren por todo eso! De hecho, se está planeando algo en grande, algo financiado por una de las familias más ricas del mundo de los Magos… Y… Adivinen que es… ¡Una Película!- Les revelo con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¡¿Una película?- Dijeron al unísono Harry y Hermione.

Ron estaba completamente perdido, con una duda en sus ojos…

-¿Qué es una película?- Pregunto el pelirrojo muy confundido…

-¡Ohh pequeño!- Dijo enternecida Skeeter. –Una película es… Como… ¡Como tomar una fotografía pero que tiene más duración de movimiento y sonido!-

Ron quedo sorprendido, jamás habría imaginado algo así.

-¡¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡Que genial! ¡¿No creen chicos?- Dijo Ron sonriendo. –Pero que ingeniosos son esos Muggles…- Menciono más para sí que para los demás.

-Sí, sí, pero… ¿Nosotros que tenemos que ver con esto Skeeter?- Pregunto Harry a la rubia sagazmente apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

-¡¿De qué se tratara la película?- Dijo emocionado Ron ignorando que Harry había hablado primero.

-Adivinen… es algo que tiene que ver mucho con ustedes niños…-

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras… Ya sabía de qué se trataba la película…

-¿La… La Guerra…?- Pregunto Hermione temerosa y temblando ligeramente. Tuvo que sentarse de inmediato.

-Exacto linda.- Le afirmo la rubia cruzándose de brazos mirándola impresionada por haber acertado al primer intento. –Vaya linda, yo creía que esto duraría más tiempo, arruinas la diversión. ¡Qué genial! ¿No creen chicos?-

"La Guerra… O por Dios… Yo… Yo no quiero… No quiero revivir esos momentos… Perdimos a tanta gente… Lloramos tanto… Sufrimos demasiado… Aun tengo pesadillas…" Pensó Hermione con una mano temblante sobre la mesa y con la otra frotando su cabello nerviosamente, sin darse cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba a un lado suyo tratando de reconfortarla.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡¿Estás bien?- Le decía Harry a una castaña que no le hacía ningún caso, con la mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde.

Más Harry sabía perfectamente bien en donde estaba.

Ron no sabía qué hacer, solo aparto a Skeeter de al lado de Hermione y se poso junto a ella preocupado acariciando su hombro de forma fraternal.

-¡Ve lo que provoca! ¡Ya díganos! ¡¿Que tenemos que ver nosotros con todo esto?- Le pregunto el pelinegro a Skeeter casi gritando por la actitud de la periodista.

-Vale, vale… Solo creo que Harmony está sobre reaccionando…-

-¡Hermione!- Grito al unísono el Trío Dorado.

-Bah bah, Hermione, Harmony, Linda, Mione… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- Dijo Rita restándole importancia.

Hermione bufó de irritamiento, -¡Ya! ¡Díganos que quiere con nosotros!- Le grito exasperada le castaña a Skeeter levantándose rápidamente y poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

-Herms, ¿Quién interpreta las películas…?- Le pregunto la rubia a Hermione esperando su sabiondez, "Aunque… pensándolo bien, es algo que debería de saber ya que es nacida de Muggles" Pensó Skeeter.

-Los… Ac… Los actores… ¿Quiere? ¿En serio quiere que nosotros? ¿De verdad espera que nosotros? ¿Qué estemos en?- Balbuceaba Hermione. Jamás se habría esperado algo así.

-¿Quiere que actuemos en la película?- Dijo finalmente Harry deduciendo la pregunta de Skeeter y los balbuceos de la ojimiel.

-¡Bingo Niños! ¡¿No creen que es fascinante?- Dijo cínicamente, sin importarle que apenas unos segundo atrás, Hermione casi caía de solo recordar La Guerra.

-¿Qué son actores?- Pregunto sueltamente al aire Ron.

-Son los participantes de las películas, los que actúan en ellas Rob.- Le respondió Skeeter.

-Ohh…- Respondió el pelirrojo ignorando la mala pronunciación de su nombre.

-¡Ron!- Gritaron Hermione y Harry al borde de soltar un golpe hacia la quijada de la rubia.

-¡¿QUE MAS DA? ¡Van a ser famosos!- Les grito Skeeter.

Hermione no podía creerlo, "¿Más conocidos aun?" Pensó.

-Quiere que seamos los actores en la película…- Dedujo Ron abstraído de la conversación.

-Exacto guapo. Los dejare sin dudas; Primero, este proyecto es hacer una película Muggle, sobre la guerra de Harry contra Voldemort, ya saben… Horrocruxes, cicatrices, espadas, magia, secretos y… Amor!

-¿Puede ir al grano por favor?- Le pidió Hermione masajeándose las sienes muy irritada.

-Entonces… pensamos que nadie podría representar lo que paso mejor que ustedes, ohh si, si… ¡Si ustedes mismos lo vivieron! Por eso…-

-Hey, hey, hey, hey… ¿Nosotros quienes?- Pregunto Harry sagazmente.

-Es un secreto… Él dijo que no les dijera aun, que quiere presentarse, aunque, de hecho ya lo conocen y hasta fue a… Ohh olvídenlo, estoy hablando de mas-

-¿En serio?- Dijo Harry más para sí.

-Bueno, bueno, el punto es que los quiero para la película. Esta será grabada en un estudia abandonado a las afueras de Londres. –

-¡Un momento! ¿Y como se supone que los magos vean la película?- Pregunto Ron.

-Excelente pregunta. En los estadios de Quidditch habrá grandes pantallas donde se proyectara.- Respondió Skeeter.

-¡A ver vieja bruja! Nosotros no vamos a…- Comenzó Hermione poniéndose de pie y con las manos sobre la mesa pero…

-¡POR FAVOR NIÑOS! ¡YA CONFIRME CON TODA LA PRENSA! ¡QUEDARE EN RIDICULO SI NO PARTICIPAN USTEDES! ¡PROMETI AL TRIO DORADO EN PANTALLA GRANDE! ¡YA SE HAN INVERTIDO MILLONES DE GALEONES!- Pidió la rubia de rodillas con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña.

Los tres no sabían que decir, si ver a Rita Skeeter inventando historias era patético, ahora verla pidiendo… No, no… Más bien… Implorando… era mucho más.

-¿Nos pagaran?- Pregunto Ron, se notaba que estaba considerando participar en tan extraño proyecto.

-¡CLARO! ¡SE LES PAGARA CON LAS GANANCIAS DE LA PELICULA! ¡OBVIAMENTE TENDRA MUCHAS! ¡ES LA PRIMERA PELICULA MUGGLE EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO! ¡POR FAVOR!- Imploro de nuevo la oxigenada.

-¡Ron! ¿En serio vas a…-

-¿Qué tan segura esta de eso Skeeter?- Pregunto Harry.

-Ohh Harry… ¿Tu también?-

-¡SEGURISISISISIMA HARRY! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME HAGAN QUEDAR MAL!-

-No lo sé… Ron y yo estamos en la Academia de Aurores, Hermione estudiando Leyes Mágicas… quizás la película tome mucho tiempo y…. – Dio a conocer Harry.

-¡ES LO DE MENOS NIÑOS! ¡FACILMENTE LES CONSIGO PERMISOS PARA FALTAR POR EL TIEMPO DE LA FILMACION!-

-Yo me apunto. Es hacer por segunda vez lo que ya hicimos, y esta vez sin ningún tipo de riesgo, aparte… ¡Nos pagaran!- Dijo Ron cruzado de brazos asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ronald! ¡¿No estás hablando en serio verdad?- Le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo casi a gritos mientras movía las manos enérgicamente.

-¡OHH EN SERIO GRACIAS RON! ¡¿QUE DICEN CHICOS? ¡POR FAVOR! SERAN SOLO DIECIOCHO MESES A LO MUCHO! ¡ YO LES CONSIGO PERMISOS PARA SUS CLASES! ¡ LES PAGARAN DESPUES! ¡¿QUE MAS QUIEREN?-

-¡A ver Skeeter! ¡¿Qué no entiende que… -

-Está bien… Pero quiero ver esos permisos para faltar primero… -Confirmo Harry.

-¡HARRY NO!- Hermione no lo podía creer…

-¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡DE VERDAD ERES EL MEJOR HARRY!- Le agradeció Skeeter abrazándolo con mucha (para el Trío "Demasiada") confianza.

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo faltas tú! ¡Y tienes todo asegurado! ¡Fama! ¡Dinero! ¡No perderás clases!- Le pidió Rita a la ojimiel de rodillas casi llorando.

Hermione vio a sus amigos. Primero a Ron, después a Harry, que la veían con unos ojos que decían "Vamos Herms… No tenemos nada que perder…".

-Es… Está bien…- Dijo finalmente la castaña rindiéndose ante no ver otra salida de tan descabellado asunto.

_**Espero que les haya gustado:), dejen sus reviews:D!**_


	2. Chap 2

Skeeter casi se echa a llorar a los pies de Hermione.

-¡GRACIAS HERMIONE! ¡DE VERDAD GRACIAS! ¡SABIA QUE NO ME IBAS A DECEPCIONAR! ¡EN SERIO TE DEBO UNA!- Le dijo la rubia a la ojimiel con los ojos húmedos y sorbiendo su nariz sonoramente.

-De hecho… Nos debe una a Ron y a mí también…-Dijo Harry hastiado, mas para sí que para sus acompañantes.

Hermione no podía creerlo. Había aceptado volver a vivir los momentos más horrendos de su vida. Estaba mirando a la nada mientras Rita aun le agradecía casi a sus pies.

Harry y Ron no sabían qué hacer. Hermione estaba embobada con la nada y Skeeter llorando bajo ella. Se removieron incómodos en sus lugares.

Unos minutos después de que la rubia se hubiese calmado, pudo hablar con normalidad…

-Bueno bueno niños, este es el plan, mañana temprano, a las nueve y media de la mañana, los veré aquí, traeré un traslador para llevarlos al estudio y explicarles todos los detalles con claridad.-

Los tres asintieron. Ron algo molesto por la hora tan temprana, Harry pensando en si fue bueno aceptar la oferta, y por último, Hermione arrepintiéndose con cada átomo de su ser.

Los reporteros entraron de repente, se habían cansado de esperar, así que Rita se acomodo para abrazar al Trío Dorado.

Rápidamente se limpio los ojos que seguían algo húmedos y hablo como cuando había entrado; con total normalidad y confianza.

-¡SI SI! ¡Como dije hace unos minutos… El grandioso y magnifico Trío Dorado participara en este gran proyecto!-

De pronto, un reportero levanto su mano en señal de una duda. Su pluma y su libreta flotaban encima de su cabeza, tomando notas velozmente.

-Dígame Señor…-Dijo Skeeter al reportero.

-Si si Skeeter, deja las formalidades.- Le dijo el reportero mirándola de mala forma.

Skeeter rio.

-¡Vamos John! ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- Le dijo la rubia risueña con superioridad en su mirada.

-Pf… ¿Cuál es el nombre de la película?- Pregunto mientras su libreta anotaba velozmente lo dicho, al igual que las otras diez que había en la habitación.

-Ohh Ohh Ohh… Nada de detalles hasta que se estrene John, lo siento.- Dijo Skeeter guiñándole un ojo.

-¡¿Entonces para que estamos aquí?- Se escucho decir a una voz al fondo.

-Excelente pregunta…- Respondió la rubia, acomodándose sus gafas con el índice rosándose la nariz, dando a saber que tenía un As bajo la manga…

-¡Quiero darles a conocer que la próxima semana habrá una conferencia de prensa con todos los participantes de este proyecto a las afueras del estudio donde este será grabado!-

Las cámaras mágicas tomaban fotos velozmente, al igual que las plumas se movían rápidamente sobre las libretas flotantes que a cada segundo daban vuelta a la siguiente hoja por sí mismas.

Y así… durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos los flashes y los colores chillones de las plumas mágicas golpearon los sentidos del Trío Dorado.

Después de unos minutos de palabrerías, Rita Skeeter acompaño a los reporteros a la salida de las Tres Escobas.

-Vaya…- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Jamás imaginaron que tendrían que tratar con ese tipo de cosas. Alguna vez los habían entrevistado, pero nunca habían sido más de quince reporteros al mismo tiempo.

-Por suerte, Skeeter fue la que hablo.- Dijo Harry sentándose atónito.

Ron aun no se recuperaba de tanto alboroto. Solo se sentó a ver la nada con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, apoyadas en su mentón, pensando en cómo sería si él tuviera que responder a algo así solo.

Mientras tanto, Hermione decía mas para sí que para sus amigos –Sabia que no era una buena idea… Lo sabía… Pero No… ¿Teníamos que aceptar verdad?-

Un rato después, los tres regresaron a casa.

Harry vivía en Grimmauld Place. Ron viviría con él en algunos días, por ahora estaba empacando todas sus pertenencias en la Madriguera, y es que eran demasiadas las cosas que tenia. Entre varios montones de revistas de Quidditch, muchos álbumes de los Chudley Cannons, suéteres tejidos por su madre…

"¡Ronald! ¡Solo conservas basura inútil! ¡Esos suéteres se van a maltratar! ¡Deberías guardarlos bien! ¡Tu madre batallo mucho en hacerlos!" Le decía Hermione cada vez que estaba en el cuarto del pelirrojo.

Hermione vivía en un pequeño departamento en el mundo Muggle, no muy lejano al Caldero Chorreante. De igual forma casi no pasaba por ahí, tenía una chimenea en su departamento conectada a la Red Flu.

Después de haberse puesto la pijama, de haberse lavado los dientes y dar de cenar a Crookshanks, su gato peludo y consentido, se acostó a dormir.

Unas horas después…

-Hey…- Escucho Hermione que dijo una voz… Una voz molesta como la de… "No, no puede ser." Se dijo la castaña y se reacomodo en su cama.

-Hey… Linda… Despiértate… Hay alguien que quiere hacerte unas preguntas…- Volvió a decir la irritante voz.

Hermione se tapo la cara con la sabana esperando que solo fuese su imaginación recreando a tan desagradable persona.

-¡Harmony levántate!- Se escucho gritar a aquella voz, para después sentir que le sabana con la que se estaba cubriendo le era arrebatada.

-¿Qué…?- Dijo Hermione adormilada mientras se sentaba y se tallaba uno de sus ojos marrones.

Unos segundos después, una luz la cegó. Después fue otra… Y otra… Y otra… Y miles de voces a la vez comenzaron a hacer preguntas…

-¡Hermione Hermione! ¿De qué diseñador es tu pijama? –

-¡Hermione! ¿Son de seda tus sabanas?-

-¡Hermione! ¿Alimentas a tu gato con libros que ya no te gustan?-

Finalmente la castaña pudo abrir los ojos, para después cerrarlos firmemente deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla.

Rita Skeeter estaba al lado de su cama de brazos cruzados mirando por una ventana.

En frente de Hermione había más de veinte reporteros que la cegaban con sus flashes, y mareaban con plumas de colores chillones.

Hermione no podía creerlo…

-¡¿PERO QUIEN LOS HA DEJADO ENTRAR? ¡SKEETER! ¡¿FUE USTED? ¡¿PERO COMO SE ATREVE? ¡¿QUE LE PASA?-

Gritaba furiosa la ojimiel mientras se levantaba de la cama para tomar a su gato que estaba más que asustado y sacar a aquellas personas tan molestas de su departamento.

-¡Hermione! ¡¿Siempre lo primero que haces en las mañanas es tomar a tu gato?-

-¡¿QUE?- "Que pregunta más ESTUPIDA" Pensó la castaña.

Las voces se mezclaban haciendo un alboroto horrible, los flashes eran cada vez más cegadores y más rápidos, los colores de las plumas cada vez más fuertes y chillones, y los reporteros no dejaban de acercarse, y acercarse, y acercarse…

La castaña entro en un estado de sopor…

-¿Pero qué…?- Dijo para sí, y dio un paso atrás…

-¿Cómo es que…?- Volvió a decirse, y a dar otro paso hacia atrás…

-¿Y quién fue el que…?- Se dijo nuevamente para dar otro paso hacia atrás…

Lo que no sabía la ojimiel era que se estaba acercando a una ventana.

En ese instante salió de su hipnótico estado para al fin poder gritar. Bajo a Crookshanks al piso y…

-¡¿PORQUE ESTAN EN MI DEPRTAMENTO? ¡SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡ESTO ES UNA VIOLACION A LA PRIVACIDAD!-

Grito a todo pulmón, más parecía que a los reporteros no les había importado.

Hermione dio un pequeño paso al frente, y sintió algo largo y peludo en su pisar…

Un maullido doloroso salió del pequeño hocico de su despeinado gato.

La castaña se sorprendió y perdió el equilibrio…

Dio un paso hacia atrás…

Dio otro…

Otro…

Y cayó…

**_¡Hermione Cayo! ¿estará bien?_** En el capitulo siguiente verán;). Espero que les haya gustado:). Gracias a **_NaSaNo_** ,** _Rowina Ravenclaw_** y a_**china lop32**_ por sus reviews! Siempre había querido hacer esto! Jajaja:$. Bueno el punto es que les agradezco infinitamente! Son mis primeros reviews! En serio son especiales! Gracias y espero que sigan al pendiente de mi Fic!:D


	3. Chap 3

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Gritaba Hermione desesperada, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, tratando de aferrarse a cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de no seguir cayendo.

Hasta que por fin, sintió algo en sus manos y…

-¡Miau!- Escucho salir del hocico de su gato, el cual salió de su cama disparado por el dolor que le había causado la ojimiel.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cama. SOLA gracias a Merlín. Solo había sido una pesadilla.

Suspiro sonoramente. Estaba sudando.

-¡Aww Crookshanks! ¡Ven acá minino!- Le pidió Hermione a su gato.

El cuadrúpedo dio un pequeño salto, y en un segundo ya estaba al lado de la castaña.

-¿Me disculpas Crookshanks?- Dijo la ojimiel a su gato mientras lo cargaba y acariciaba su cabecita contra su mejilla.

Un "miau" y un ronroneo del peludo cuadrúpedo fueron la respuesta.

-Gracias gatito. Tuve un sueño horrible… Veras… Había muchos reporteros en la casa y hacían miles de preguntas estúpidas y… Y…- La castaña se sintió estúpida.- Parezco una solterona de cuarenta años hablándole a su gato.-

"Miau" Dijo Crookshanks.

Bajo al gato de la cama y se levanto para comenzar su día.

Fue al baño…

Se cepillo los dientes…

Desayuno cereal con un poco de fruta…

Bajo al primer piso por si tenía alguna carta…

Subió de nuevo…

Se ducho…

Se vistió…

Y se fue directo al Caldero Chorreante, esperando que los perezosos de sus amigos ya estuvieran ahí.

Se fue caminando, ya que el lugar le quedaba a unas pocas cuadras.

Por fin llego. Pero decidio no entrar, quería ver si sus amigos ya habían llegado, no deseaba estar sola con Skeeter, pero no esperaba lo que vio…

Eran dos cabezas rubias y platinadas, ambas con cabello corto, mas uno era liso y el otro ondulado, uno era hombre y la otra era mujer.

Hermione sabia quien era la mujer de cabellos ondulados, Skeeter había llegado puntual "Para variar" Pensó la castaña rodando los ojos.

Pero… ¿Quién era el hombre rubio?

Se quedo mirando un rato pensando en quien podría ser…

-¡Hola Hermione!- Escucho a sus espaldas y dio media vuelta.

-¡Hola Harry!- Saludo de regreso la castaña.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste?- Le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Ahh…- Hermione había llegado hace bastante tiempo… Pero no quería decirle a su amigo que había estado chismorreando en la ventana, a parte no quería entrar con Skeeter sola. –Algo así…-

El ojiverde no entendió bien, pero no quiso preguntar más.

-¿Aun no ha llegado Ron eh?- Dijo Harry sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Tu qué crees?- Le respondió la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y Skeeter?-

-Adentro, de hecho ella estaba hablando con…- Pero no pudo terminar porque de repente…

-¡Pero si ahí están niños!- Skeeter salió de pronto del Caldero Chorreante, igual que siempre, con su túnica verde y labios rojos, sus zapatos verdes y sus gafas moradas.

-Buenos días…- Dijeron al unísono el ojiverde y la castaña.

-¡Pasen Pasen! ¡No se queden afuera¡ ¡Esperemos a Rob adentro!- Dijo Skeeter abriéndoles la puerta, invitándolos a pasar.

-¡RON!- Gritaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo los dos tercios del trío dorado mientras entraban al Caldero Chorreante.

-Si si… Su amigo Weaselby… El pelirrojo…- Se defendió la rubia sin mucho interés, moviendo su mano como si estuviese espantando una mosca.

-¡WEASLEY!- Volvieron a gritar Harry y Hermione al borde de la desesperación.

Se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada de las demás personas, y Skeeter comenzó…

-Bueno niños, creo que debería de empezar, hay varias cosas que deben saber, y no creo que su amigo Ro…- No pudo terminar la mala pronunciación del nombre del pelirrojo, porque en ese momento, este llego.

Venia todo adormecido, una apariencia bastante adorable, con sus ojitos llorosos de tanto bostezar, daba pasos arrastrados y se tallaba suavemente los ojos a cada segundo.

-¡Pero si aquí estas Rob!- Dijo Skeeter, muy feliz, de hecho esperaba que el ojiazul llegara en un buen rato.

-Si si…- Fue la respuesta de Ron, ignorando la mala pronunciación de su nombre y bostezando después.

-Bueno, siéntate por favor, tengo varias cosas que decirles niños, antes de que vayamos a conocer el estudio necesito mostrarles esto.- Comenzó la rubia muy seria, acomodándose sus gafas son el índice.

De pronto saco un maletín café, lo abrió con un toque de varita y saco tres montones de papeles grandes y le entrego uno a cada uno.

-Verán niños, estos son los contratos para su participación en la película. Les diré lo que les pedimos principalmente y lo que les daremos a cambio…-

Comenzó Skeeter, más Hermione ya estaba ausente de la situación, estaba leyendo el contrato ella misma, no quería caer en esas situaciones en las que los obligan a hacer algo que ellos no quieren, pero tienen que hacerlo porque "Firmaron el contrato".

Unas horas después, todo había quedado claro… Bueno… Al menos para Hermione, ella podría explicarles luego a sus amigos de una forma en la que entendieran todo lo que conllevaba el aceptar aquella oferta.

-Muy bien niños, necesito sus firmas aquí…- Skeeter señalo la parte inferior del contrato de Harry, para que sus acompañantes firmaran en el mismo punto en sus respectivos papeles.

-Otra firma aquí…- Señalo otra página.

-Y… Otra… Aaaaaqui.-

Esa fue la última.

-Muy bien niños, gracias. Salgamos por favor, debemos usar el traslador. – Dijo igual de seria tomando los montones y acomodándolos sobre la mesa.

El Trío Dorado estaba cansado, se estiraron y bostezaron, habían sido más o menos dos horas y media hablando y negociando.

Pero por fin habían terminado, ahora irían a ver el estudio.

-No estoy preparado para esto…- Dijo Ron aun somnoliento mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Hermione rio.

A veces Ron podía ser gracioso y lindo sin quererlo.

"Ron…" Pensó la castaña y luego suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella pensó que para ese entonces tendría algo con Ron, pero no era así.

Aunque hace seis meses hubiera muerto por que él dejase a la besucona de Lavender, y de hecho no es que ellos llevaran una relación muy… ¿Definida?

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Hermione decidió que no debía de sufrir por alguien que no sabe lo que quiere.

A demás, tenía que concentrarse en su carrera de Leyes Mágicas.

Pero aun así, el pelirrojo siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón, nada podría arruinar su amistad.

-¡Hermione!- Escucho gritar a Harry desde la puerta. -¿Qué esperas?- Le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Ah… ¡Lo siento!- La castaña no fue consciente de que se había perdido en sus cavilaciones, así que rápidamente se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

Afuera, Skeeter se quito las gafas y les dio un pequeño toque con su varita.

-¡Vamos niños que no tengo todo el día, toquen mis gafas que el no traerlas puestas me mata!- Ordeno mientras se masajeaba los ojos con la otra mano.

Ron las toco con cara de arrepentimiento.

Harry las tomo solamente.

Y Hermione temió por su cabeza, ese tipo de viajes siempre la mareaban al igual que el volar en escoba.

De pronto sintieron sus cabezas dar miles de vueltas, sus cuerpos moverse bruscamente, sus estómagos se revolvieron y la piel se les puso de gallina.

Y por fin llegaron.

Skeeter llego fresca como una col.

Hermione aterrizo al lado de ella, algo tambaleante y con los ojos cerrados, pero al fin y al cabo... Bien.

Harry y Ron eran otra historia…

El pelinegro estaba bocabajo con el ojiazul sobre él, este boca arriba, ambos con las piernas enredadas y los brazos atorados.

-Agh…Chicos…- Dijo Hermione con una mirada reprobatoria, y con un hechizo no verbal los ayudo a salir de su enredo.

-Gracias Herms…- Agradecieron al unísono el ojiverde y el pelirrojo, con la cabeza baja y ojos como niños a los que se les acaba de regañar.

-De nada.- Respondió Hermione dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

Skeeter solo contemplo la escena sin decir nada, quien sabe en que estaba pensando…

-Bueno… ¿Hacia dónde?- La voz de la castaña la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Ahh… Si si… Por aquí por favor chicos…- Dijo algo distraída aun.

Era un gran edificio, más ancho que alto, de color beige, " CineMatographic Records" decían unas grandes letras que estaban siendo repintadas.

-Así que es aquí niños… "CineMatographic Records" es donde se filmara.- Dijo la rubia volviendo a hablar como siempre.

El Trío Dorado no paraba de ver a las personas que repintaban las grandes letras.

De hecho, había mucha gente, cargando tablas y botes de pintura que entraban por varias puertas alrededor del edificio.

-Como les dije antes, este lugar fue abandonado, lo están remodelando, el Director ha mandado a reparar varios imperfectos y detalles.-

La castaña, el ojiverde y el pelirrojo no dejaban de ver a sus alrededores.

Estaban caminando por un estacionamiento, (muy interesante para Ron, que no dejaba de ver el piso también).

-Entraremos por detrás niños, las puertas delanteras están siendo remodeladas.- Anuncio la rubia.

Entraron.

Había un gran pasillo, con muchas puertas en el. Caminaron algunos minutos por ahí, hasta que Skeeter se detuvo en una puerta en especial.

Era color escarlata con dorado, colores muy bien conocidos por los tres Gryffindor.

Skeeter la abrió.

-Niños, el Director me ha dicho que antes de que les muestre completamente las instalaciones, quiere presentarse, desea que esperen aquí, iré por él, por favor pónganse cómodos.- Les pidió la rubia.

El Trío Dorado entro, y se quedo pasmado por lo que había dentro.

Miles de leones adornaban la habitación, los colores escarlata y dorado eran los únicos que había. Revistas y libros estaban en una mesa de centro dorada, con sillones escarlata alrededor. Una pequeña chimenea roja con llamas doradas calentaba la estancia, y también una barra con comida hacia la habitación antojable.

Los tres se sintieron algo incómodos, tanto Gryffindor a su alrededor era algo aterrador, y aunque siempre serian fieles a su casa, esa habitación era una exageración.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?- Dijo Ron casi gritando.-

-Ca… Cálmate Ron… No es tan malo...- Dijo la castaña algo perturbada.

-¡No es nada malo Hermione!- Corrigió a su amiga y fue corriendo a sentarse a un sillón y a tomar una de las revistas que ahí había.

-¡LA REVISTA DE LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS QUE ME HACE FALTA! ¡AQUÍ ESTA!- Dijo levantando la revista como si fuera algo divino.

La castaña no podía creer que su amigo fuera tan infantil a veces.

-Debes reorganizar tus prioridades Ron- Le dijo al pelirrojo. -¿Quien crees que sea el Director Harry?- Mas la ojimiel no recibió respuesta alguna.

-¿Harry?- Intento de nuevo.

-¿Ha… rry?- Se volteo a buscar a su amigo y se sorprendió al ver que estaba embobado leyendo un pequeño libro que sostenía con una mano, y en la otra llevaba una escoba reluciente y nueva.

-Pff... Chicos de verdad a veces me pregunto si…- Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque su quijada se había caído hasta el piso.

Se acerco a la chimenea lentamente, en la parte de arriba, algo polvoso, estaba un libro.

Pero no era un libro cualquiera.

Era "Hogwarts: Una Historia", el libro favorito de Hermione durante su estadía en la vieja escuela de magia.

Amaba ese libro, cada vez que tenía algo de tiempo libre lo leía. No importaba que ya lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces, cada vez era mejor.

Tomo el libro en sus manos.

Lo contemplo.

Era como lo recordaba. De color café oscuro y con el escudo de Hogwarts en el medio.

Estaba a segundos de abrirlo, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta…

Lo primero que noto el Trío Dorado fueron esos cabellos rubios y oxigenados, los ojos como mercurio y la tez pálida.

-¿Les gusta? Fue hecho especialmente para ustedes.- Dijo esta voz que llevaban mas de un año sin escuchar, mas ya no arrastraba las palabras, lo dijo como si supiera exactamente los pensamientos del Trío Dorado. -Perdón por no tocar… Me imagine que no debía de hacerlo en mi propio estudio…- Dijo algo sonriente, restándole importancia al asunto mientras movía su mano derecha como si estuviese espantando una mosca y la otra estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón izquierdo.

"¿Mi propio estudio?" Pensaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

No podían creer a quien estaban viendo.

No era nadie más ni nadie menos que el gran hurón botador Draco Malfoy.

**_Disculpen la tardanza! Pero hace dos semanas regrese a la escuela y no he podido escribir:/. Espero que les haya gustado:D! Gracias por leer:)! Dejen sus reviews n_n! Ohh, y que tal mi One-shot? Dejo a la imaginación de cada uno lo que decía en la servilleta;)!_**


	4. Chap 4

_**Ya saben chicos, el Trío Dorado y el Mundo Mágico no me pertenecen.**_

-¿Qué pasa?- Les pregunto Malfoy muy extrañado, como si esos años de rivalidad y peleas jamás hubieran existido, como si no les hubiera hecho la vida imposible, como si no los hubiera insultado en ninguna ocasión.

-¿Acaso les ha comido le lengua el león?- Pregunto burlonamente mientras pasaba y se sentaba junto a Ron muy tranquilamente.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de mala broma es esta?- Grito Ron tirando al piso la revista que hace unos minutos estaba viendo muy emocionado.

-¿Broma? Vaya que no has cambiado Comadreja… Sigues igual de ignorante.- Le respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos. –Yo no bromeo, que no se te olvide.-

-¡Malfoy! ¡No llames así a Ron! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡¿A qué te refieres con "Mi propio estudio"?- Pregunto de inmediato Hermione muy enojada, dejando el libro en el mismo lugar y acercándose a él con brazos en jarra.

-Bah… Bah… Weasley… Comadreja… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- Dijo Draco muy calmado en contraste con la castaña.

-Huron Botador… - Comenzó Harry aterradoramente calmado, arrastrando las palabras justo como lo hacia aquel rubio en años anteriores. –No le respondiste a Hermione… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-

Al parecer la serpiente se sintió algo ofendida, así que se puso de pie, justo en frente del pelinegro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Cara Rajada eh… ¿Sigues haciéndote el valiente como antes verdad?- Soltó burlonamente.

-Responde.- Fue lo único que Harry pudo decir para no abalanzársele a Malfoy. No quería tener un ataque de rabia frente a Hermione.

La castaña y Ron veían le escena perplejos. Harry nunca había hablado con tanto odio impregnado en sus palabras… Bueno… Palabra en esta ocasión.

Draco sonrió mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-¿De qué mierda te ríes Malfoy?- Grito Ron sentado aun, desesperado por el cinismo del Slytherin.

El rubio comenzó a reírse. Pero no fue una risita, fue una gran carcajada.

Fue tanto, que tuvo que sentarse para seguir riéndose unos minutos después.

Los tres chicos no sabían que estaba sucediendo.

Lo primero que pensó Hermione fue que todo lo referente a la película era una vil broma que Malfoy había planeado, pero lo descarto, eran muchas remodelaciones y dinero gastado en una simple broma.

-¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado a este?- Se preguntaba Ron en voz alta mientras se hacía a la orilla del sillón, "No vaya a ser contagioso…" Pensó.

Harry seguía con la mirada de impenetrable acero encima de la serpiente estresado por la actitud infantil de esta.

Cuando por fin el ojigris termino con su numerito, pudo hablar claramente.

-¿Ustedes viven en el pasado verdad?- Les pregunto con mirada ausente al piso, (era impresionante el cómo después de haberse reído tanto, pudiera hablar tan calmadamente) mientras en el descansabrazos estaba apoyando el codo y con la mano soportaba su cabeza.

-Para nada… Es solo que siete años de rivalidad e insultos no se olvidan solo porque si…- Le respondió Hermione con voz neutral, con los brazos cruzados.

Draco suspiro.

Se acomodo en su asiento con semblante serio y comenzó:

-Les diré el porque estoy aquí.-

Ron solo lo miraba de mala forma, Harry (con mirada perturbadora aun) y Hermione se sentaron en dos sillones individuales en frente del pelirrojo y el ojigris y escucharon atentamente.

-Como imaginaran, yo soy el director de la película…- Empezó pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por la ojimiel

-O sea… ¿Eres nuestro jefe?- Le pregunto con algo de temor.

-Exacto Granger.- Afirmo Draco.

-¡¿QUE?- Intervinieron de inmediato Harry y Ron levantándose de sus asientos. No sabían porque estaba ahí Malfoy, pero no esperaban esa razón, incluso cuando Skeeter les dijo que iría por el Director.

-¡Chicos!- Trato de calmarlos Hermione poniéndose de pie también, pero ellos ya estaban encaminados hacia la puerta. Y no es que a ella le fascinara la idea de que aquel rubio engreído fuera su jefe, sino que tenía en cuenta el contrato que ya habían firmado.

La castaña se volteo para ver a Malfoy, que estaba sentado de brazos cruzados con una pequeña sonrisa, inmutable a que dos de sus actores principales estaban a punto de salir por la puerta.

-¿Qué no harás nada Malfoy?- Le pregunto incrédula la ojimiel al rubio.

Este no dijo nada. Solo sonrió autosuficiente indicándole con una mano que se volteara para ver a sus amigos leones.

Ambos estaban frente a la puerta gritando

-¡¿PERO COMO PUEDE ESTO SER VERDAD?- Decía Ron.

-¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CERCA DE ESE ESTUPIDO HURON!- Dijo Harry con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Y trato de darle vuelta.

Y trato de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Y de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo.

Era tanto el coraje acumulado en los dos leones, que los cegó y jamás pensaron en sus varitas.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTA MALFOY?- Le pregunto Harry gritando mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo a la cara.

El rubio rodo los ojos. Esos dos eran capaces estresarlo tan rápido como él a ellos. La diferencia es que Malfoy no iba a hacerlos enfadar o a jugar con ellos, iba a hablar del trabajo, de la película.

-Esa "Mierda"- Dijo esta última palabra arrastrada. –Es un pomo, Potter. ¿Acaso no los conoces?- Pregunto burlonamente.

-¡¿PORQUE NO ABRE IDIOTA?- Esta vez fue Ron quien hablo.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera en Hogwarts sabía, solo decía que había que ignorarlo, que no importaba, y no es que ahora importara, es que estaban encerrados en una habitación y él era su jefe. Solo miraba alternamente de un lado a otro.

-¡Hey! ¡Comadreja! ¡Más respeto para tu jefe!- Le reprocho Draco a Ron. –Y esa "Mierda" no abre la puerta por que la he hechizado.- Les aclaro.

-¿He… Chizado?- Pregunto la castaña. -¿Para qué lo has hecho?-

-Verán… - Comenzó a explicar. –Esa puerta no se abrirá hasta que ustedes se calmen, hablen conmigo, y acepten que están dentro de este proyecto.- Término de decir con autosuficiencia, mientras tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Wow…" Pensó Hermione algo impresionada.

Ron no sabía qué hacer, solo cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, miro hacia el piso como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de descubrir su travesura, y espero a ver qué era lo que Harry iba a hacer.

El pelinegro murmuro algo para sí y se volteo hacia la puerta de nuevo.

Intento abrirla otra vez.

Y otra vez…

Y otra…

Y otra…

Así pasaron los siguientes siete minutos. Con Harry tratando de girar el pomo y pateando la puerta. Con Hermione sin saber que pensar, solo parada al lado del sillón en el que estaba sentada hace poco. Con Ron murmurando cosas inaudibles (de seguro blasfemias). Y por ultimo Draco, al cual no le hacía gracia perder tanto tiempo, seguía sentado en el sillón mientras miraba la pared aburrido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito Harry desesperado pateando la puerta muy fuerte. Se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el sillón en el que hace unos minutos estaba, cruzo sus brazos y puso cara de pocos amigos.

Malfoy lo volteo a ver sorprendido, esperaba cualquier cosa, que tumbara los muebles, que aventara los libros y revistas al piso, que se parara en frente de él para blasfemarle, pero no que se sentara.

-¿Y bien Malfoy?- Le pregunto impaciente. -¿Qué esperas? Di lo que tengas que decir antes de que me arrepienta de haberme sentado a escucharte.-

-Ejem…- Draco se aclaro la voz y se sentó mas derecho.

Hermione tampoco lo podía creer, pero rápidamente se sentó a un lado de él a escuchar también a la serpiente.

Parecía que los ojos de Ron estaban por salirse de sus cuencas, tampoco esperaba aquella reacción de su amigo.

-¿Harry?- Pregunto.

-Es la única forma de salir Ron.- Le dijo con voz de hierro.

Así que fue a sentarse al mismo sillón que el rubio, (en la orilla de hecho).

-Les decía…- Prosiguió Draco.- Yo soy el director, soy su jefe y…-

-No lo digas.- Le ordeno Harry.

El rubio rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-Soy el director, y quiero que participen en mi película, igualmente tienen que hacerlo, ya han firmado el contrato, y no creo que quieran incumplir con el.-

Y así pasaron varias horas hablando lo más civilizadamente posible.

-Pf…- Dijo Ron. –Pides demasiado Huron-

-¿Pedirles que se comporten conmigo es demasiado Comadreja? Ni crean que quiero que lo hagan. De hecho me importa un pepino lo que piensen de mí. Solo quiero trabajar a gusto, no creo que quieran pasar los siguientes diez meses de mal humor.-

Hermione le veía lógica a lo que el Huron decía.

-Por mí no hay problema Malfoy.-

Los tres chicos se quedaron atónitos. Aunque Hermione era la más flexible y comprensiva, no esperaban que lo dijera así de simple.

Draco la miro.

Estaba… ¿Diferente? De hecho no se había puesto a verla bien. Su rostro seguía siendo fino, aunque sus facciones habían cambiado un poco, la hacían verse más madura. "Linda" Pensó Draco sin darse cuenta. Y físicamente no estaba nada mal.

Le sonrió.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco, nunca le había sonreído, al menos no como lo estaba haciendo ahora; sin burla.

-Gracias Granger. ¡Aprendan de ella ignorantes!- Les dijo a los otros dos leones.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!- Le reprocho Hermione. –¿Cómo esperas que nos llevemos bien si a cada rato los insultas?- Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

"Buuh… Regreso la justa y defensora…" Pensó Draco con algo de hastío.

-Exacto Malfoy, ¿Cómo quieres?- Reafirmo Ron.

-Bah… ¡Esos son clásicos!-

-¡Malfoy!- Reprocho de nuevo la castaña.

-Está bien… Está bien… Nada de insultos, groserías, palabrotas, apodos etcétera…- Dijo algo molesto el oxigenado.

Y así siguieron otros minutos, discutiendo sobre el comportamiento de unos con otros.

Ron suspiro.

-Bueno Huro…- Pero no pudo decir aquel apodo sin que Draco lo viera mal. –Bueno MALFOY, si no hay de otra estúpida manera, tratare de comportarme. ¡Todo con tal de ya salir de esta maldita habitación!- Se rindió Ron, ya cansado, y se cruzo de brazos de manera inconforme.

-Perfecto Comadre… Ejem… Weasley.-

Ron lo miro de mala forma.

Hermione estaba algo absorta de toda la situación, aun pensaba en la pequeña sonrisa que le había dedicado el rubio. "¿Cómo será su sonrisa completa?" Se pregunto mentalmente. "Mmm… Quizás… Oh… ¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?" Se regaño a sí misma y se sonrojo aun mas, para después hundirse en su asiento esperando con ansias el momento de salir.

-Potter…- Empezó a decir Malfoy –Solo faltas tú. Decídete, salen de aquí ahora, o en tres horas más en las que solo estarás quejándote, sabiendo que al final cederás.- Le dijo.

Quizás pasaron diez… quince… veinte minutos de puro silencio. Hermione ya recuperada de su reciente acaloramiento veía la situación tratando de predecir el movimiento que Harry haría, Ron bostezando cada diez segundos con cara de pocos amigos y Draco solo viéndolo a la cara, esperando su ceder.

Harry no pudo más. Estaba enojado y cansado. Lo único que quería era irse de esa maldita habitación y dejar de ver a ese estúpido Huron Oxigenado.

Suspiro derrotado.

-Está bien Malfoy, tú ganas.-

Draco sonrió autosuficiente y se levanto de su asiento.

-Perfecto. Ahora, ¿Qué hora es?-

Los tres Gryffindor's voltearon a ver un gran reloj encima de la chimenea, hecho de oro y rubíes.

-Son las tres diez y siete.- Le informo Hermione.

-Mmm… Creo que su recorrido por el estudio tendrá que ser mas tarde leones, me temo que en diez minutos estarán aquí unos remodeladores y necesitan que no haya nadie en el edificio, vengan a las seis treinta y Skeeter les dará el recorrido, lleguen por la Red Flu.- Les dijo Draco mientras los encaminaba a la puerta que hace rato no se pudo abrir.

-¡Alohomora!- Dijo Draco y de pronto el pomo de la puerta se abrió. "Que idiotas el Cara Rajada y la Comadreja…" Pensó.

"¡¿Por qué carajo no utilice mi varita?" Se reprocho Harry mentalmente.

Hermione esperaba algo mas complejo que un simple "Alohomora".

"¡Así también yo!" Pensó para si Ron.

Y cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, Draco pronuncio.

-Bueno, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.- Dijo mientras le tendía la mano Harry.

El ojiverde lo veía con algo de repulsión y desconfianza, pero después de unos segundos termino apretujando la pálida mano del rubio mientras este solo sonreía un poco.

Fue un contacto rápido y frio.

En seguida se la tendió a Ron, que rodo los ojos y le respondió inmediatamente con tal de ya irse.

Su contacto no duro más de tres o cuatro segundos.

Y por último, le tendió la mano a la castaña, la cual se puso algo nerviosa. Le volteo la cara y le dio la mano de igual manera.

El contacto fue completamente diferente comparado con el de Harry y Ron. En el mismo momento en el que se rozaron, sintieron algo como un pequeño toque eléctrico. Hermione noto que la mano de Draco era fría, mientras este sentía la calidez de la tez de la ojimiel. Duro un poco más que con los otros dos, e hicieron movimientos leves.

Cuando por fin se separaron, vieron en sus rostros la misma expresión de sorpresa.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos cortos segundos y…

-Ejem, nos vamos Malfoy.- Dijo Harry secamente mientras se daba la vuelta seguido por Ron y unos segundos después por Hermione.

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Dejen sus reviews:D! **_


	5. Chap 5

_**Les repito, nada es mío, solo la trama. Espero que les guste:).**_

Nadie dijo nada mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

Harry estaba furioso, la rabia le tenía retenidas sus cuerdas vocales y solo murmuraba cosas para sí mientras posaba su mirada justo en el piso.

Hermione, miraba el piso de igual forma que Harry, solo que con pensamientos sumamente diferentes. "¿Qué ha sido eso?" Se decía cada segundo y masajeaba aquella mano con la que había despedido al ojigris.

Ron solo caminada enojado (un poco menos que Harry).

El pelinegro detuvo sus pasos por un minuto justo en medio del estacionamiento.

-¿Harry…?- Lo llamo la ojimiel mientras posaba la mano encima del hombro del ojiverde de manera fraternal.

Más Harry no respondió. Solo continuó mirando al piso con una mirada inescrutable.

Ron se poso justo al otro lado del pelinegro con la misma intención de Hermione. Apoyar a Harry. Y no es que ni el pelirrojo ni la castaña necesitaran apoyo de igual manera que el ojiverde, era que Malfoy había hecho sufrir a Harry más que a ellos dos.

Todos esos "Comadreja" y "Sangresucia" no se podían comparar con las veces en las que Draco le había recordado a Harry sobre la muerte de sus padres.

El pelinegro suspiro.

-Chicos, necesito descansar. Me iré a Grimmauld Place a dormir un rato antes de regresar a esta pesadilla, los veré aquí a las seis y cuarto.- Pronuncio y con un movimiento de varita, al siguiente segundo ya no se encontraba en medio de los dos leones.

-No lo puedo creer…- Dijo Hermione mas para sí que para su acompañante, aunque este también pudo escucharla, mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla.

El pelirrojo no tuvo que decir nada para corroborar que estaba en completo te acuerdo con la castaña. Solo suspiro de vuelta.

Y así permanecieron unos minutos en los que pensaron en que habían firmado un pacto con el mismísimo diablo.

-Ron…- Comenzó Hermione. –Al igual que Harry, necesito unas horas de sueño, aun no puedo creer esto. – Le dijo a su amigo mientras masajeaba sus sienes. –Te veo aquí a las seis y cuarto.- Y al igual que el ojiverde, la castaña desapareció.

"¿Qué nadie se despide?" Pensó el pelirrojo sacando su varita y apareciendo a las afueras de la Madriguera unos segundos después.

Después de haberse recuperado del ligero mareo que le causaba el trasladarse así, el ojiazul entro.

No había nadie en casa"¡Gracias Merlín!" Pensó para sí Ron, ya que no tenía ganas de lidiar con alguien, ni siquiera con sí mismo, así que fue a la cocina, tomo un trozo de pastel de chocolate que había en la mesa y se fue justo a su dormitorio casi vacío por la mudanza.

Abrió la puerta y contemplo su próximo antiguo dormitorio.

Ya solo había un ropero casi vacío; toda su ropa estaba en maletas en otro cuarto. Obviamente estaba su cama, y aun tendida sobre ella, la colcha de los Chudley Cannons ya vieja y despintada.

El ojiazul suspiro. En verdad extrañaría su pequeña habitación.

Se dio media vuelta, cerró la puerta de su cuarto, camino hacia su cama, se acostó debajo de aquella colcha naranja (ya no tan intenso), y se quedo profundamente dormido en unos minutos como un pequeño.

Mientras tanto, Harry había aparecido en un callejón cercano a Grimmauld Place.

Camino durante unos segundos hasta que llego a su destino.

Justo cuando entro, se sintió finalmente a salvo. Desde que había visto a Malfoy aparecer en esa estancia repleta de cosas de color oro y escarlata, había tenido la sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando, esperando el momento perfecto para matarlo a él y a sus amigos.

Más específicamente, esperaba que detrás de Malfoy hubiera un batallón de asesinos con capas negras y mascaras de plata blandiendo sus varitas y gritando "Crucio" o peor aun… "Avada Kedavra".

Suspiro sonoramente mientras se recargaba en la puerta y cerraba los ojos un momento.

Quizás aquel lugar no era en el que siempre había vivido, pero era el tercero al que podía llamar "Su Hogar".

Primeramente estaba Hogwarts, aquel castillo imponente y lleno de magia.

En segundo lugar, estaba la Madriguera. Ahí siempre iba a ser bienvenido, sabía que podría llegar y sería recibido con cariño.

Y por último, estaba Grimmauld Place… Que aunque quizás no estaba tan abarrotada de gente y vida, era suyo. Pero no simplemente era suyo, sentía que era suyo y eso es lo que importaba. Era su hogar.

Se encamino como todo un zombie hacia su habitación y se acostó a dormir. Tardo más de lo que le hubiera gustado hacerlo, tenía muchas cosas en la mente, como el cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del Huron.

Pero finalmente, cayó en un sueño profundo y pesado, lejos de aquel demonio oxigenado.

Hermione apareció justo en frente del Caldero Chorreante. Entro al establecimiento y salió de el unos segundos después, dirigiéndose hacia su departamento.

La cabeza le punzaba al igual que la mano con la que se había despedido de Malfoy.

Aun seguía desconcertada… Era la primera vez en su vida en la que había tocado a Draco Malfoy… "De seguro fue la impresión de haberlo visto después de tanto tiempo Hermione… No tiene porque significar algo… Y ni siquiera fue gran cosa… De seguro que nada mas tú de loca…" Y siguió con ese tipo de cavilaciones hasta que llego a su departamento.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue rellenar los tazones de comida y agua de Crookshanks.

-¿Te deje esperando mucho tiempo Crookshanks?- Le pregunto algo preocupada y ausente Hermione a su gato mientras abría una lata de comida para gato y la ponía en un pequeño tazón café, para después ponerlo en el piso justo en frente del hocico del minino.

-¡Miau!- Respondió el gato en agradecimiento.

-A que no sabes que me ha pasado hoy Crook…- Le dijo Hermione a su gato con el ceño algo fruncido de preocupación y los brazos cruzados, como si este fuera a responder.

-Miau…- Dijo el peludo.

-¿Recuerdas a Draco Malfoy?- "En serio… A veces me pregunto si esto es normal…" Pensó la castaña.

Crookshanks levanto su pequeño hocico del plato para pronunciar un escuálido "Miau". Ya estaba acostumbrado a que Hermione balbuceara con él.

-Bueno… Él es el director de la película de la que te hable la vez pasada… ("Que patético suena…") ¡En serio no me lo esperaba Crook!- "Mmm… Nah… Otras miles de personas han de hablarles a sus mascotas como si estas fueran a responder, no hay de qué preocuparme." Se dijo.

-Miau.-

-Nos pidió que trabajemos civilizadamente, no quiere pasar los siguientes diez meses en un martirio, y de hecho si lo piensas bien, su decisión fue muy inteligente-

-Miau.-

-¿Pero sabes? Lo más raro fue cuando me despedí de él…-

-Miau…-

-Nos dimos la mano… Y justo cuando rozamos, se sintió… Algo… Como una corriente eléctrica…-

-¡Miau!-

Hermione abrió tanto los ojos, que parecía que estos se saldrían de sus cuencas.

-¡¿Pero qué sandeces dices gato?- Le espeto Hermione al cuadrúpedo con los brazos en jarra.

El gato dejo de comer un segundo y pareció como si hubiera sonreído y encogido los hombros, para después continuar alimentándose sin problemas.

Hermione suspiro. -De nuevo… Parezco una solterona de cuarenta años…- Se reprocho avergonzada.

Fue directo a su habitación. Se cambio de ropa por algo más cómodo y se acostó a descansar.

Pasaron diez… Después quince… Quizás veinte minutos en los que solo se reacomodaba, se tapaba y se destapaba con las sabanas.

Suspiro exasperada.

Hasta que recordó algo con lo que podría pasar el rato.

Se levanto de inmediato y se fue hasta su sala. En ella había sillones color café oscuro y mesas que completaban el juego. A un lado de un pequeño sillón, había un librero.

Se acerco hasta el y con el dedo índice comenzó a buscar…

-Historia de la Magia… Historia de la Magia…- Murmuraba la castaña mientras recorría con su dedo los lomos de los libros. Hasta que se detuvo en uno. No era el que estaba buscando pero le llamo la atención, no recordaba cual era. En comparación con los otros, este era muy diferente. Era delgado y de color rojo, no como los demás que eran muy grandes y con colores apagados.

Lo saco de su lugar.

Los ojos de la castaña llenaron de ternura. Aquel pequeño libro era un álbum de fotografías.

Se sentó en el sillón de al lado y comenzó a hojearlo.

Había fotos de todo. Con sus padres, con sus amigos, en muchos diferentes lugares.

Mas una sola fue la que le llego a lo más profundo del corazón.

Estaba un pequeño Trío Dorado tomado de las manos justo en la entrada del castillo de Hogwarts. Los tres sonreían radiantes y alegres.

Hermione tomo la foto que se movía, la doblo, y fue hasta la cocina para buscar su bolso. "Esto lo tienen que ver los chicos…" Pensó.

Fue hasta su recámara para dejar aquel álbum en un buro a un lado de su cama. Después regreso hasta su librero, buscando de nuevo aquel ejemplar de "Historia de la Magia" hasta que lo encontró.

Lo tomo y se fue a leer a su habitación. Después de media hora leyendo, se quedo profundamente dormida.

Horas después, la castaña se despertó. Había dormido como un bebe. Bostezo y se estiro varias veces antes de ver el reloj de a un lado, el cual marcaba las seis cuarenta y dos.

La ojimiel se altero, ya era demasiado tarde, así que rápidamente se levanto, se vistió, cepillo sus dientes y se despidió de Crookshanks.

Recorrió rápidamente (casi corriendo) las pocas calles que había entre su departamento y el Caldero Chorreante, (no podía aparecerse con magia ni usar la Red Flu, haría demasiado ruido si lo hiciera, y no había forma de no molestar a sus vecinos) justo salió del establecimiento y en medio del Callejón Diagon, se apareció en el estacionamiento del estudio.

Estaba oscuro, así que Hermione se apresuro a entrar al edificio. Estaba justo en frente de la puerta por la que hace unas horas había entrado, pero no pudo abrirla, iba a tratar con un "Alohomora", pero sintió algo, una presencia detrás suyo, así que se dio media vuelta, con la varita lista para atacar.

-¿Qué tu tampoco sabes abrir puertas Granger?- Dijo una voz desde las penumbras.

La castaña suspiro y guardo su varita.

-Me has asustado Malfoy.- Le respondió con una mano en el pecho.

El rubio rio un poco.

-¿Y que son estas horas de llegada? Según yo eras la más puntual de los tres.- Le reprocho con burla, con los brazos cruzados teatralmente.

-Bueno veras… Yo…- Comenzó la castaña. – Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Malfoy.- Le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Él no tenía que saber los motivos por los cuales Hermione hacia las cosas, más que nada, era que la ojimiel no quería que se enterara que había llegado tarde por haberse quedado dormida.

-Sí. Si tienes. Soy tu jefe.-

Hermione evito su mirada, aunque solo pudiera ver la silueta de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban como dos icebergs.

-Estaba con alguien.- Mintió, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Draco agradeció que estuviera oscuro, sino, la castaña pudo haber notado como su ceño se frunció completamente.

-¿Con quién?- Le pregunto tajante.

Hermione se extraño. Había supuesto que eso era suficiente.

-No tienes por qué saberlo.-

Hubo unos largos minutos llenos de silencio.

-Exacto, no tengo porque, a mí que me importa con quien te andes…- Iba a decir algo grosero, pero él sabía que solo lo diría para herirla, aunque no entendía él porque quería hacerlo solo al pensar que podría estar con alguien más.

La ojimiel entendió perfectamente lo que iba a decir. -¿No te importa con quien me ande que, Malfoy?-Le dijo de brazos cruzados y con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Nada Granger, nada.- Le dijo rodando los ojos y tajantemente.

-Mmm, eso pensé.- Le dijo de igual forma.

-Bueno Granger… -Había vuelto a hablar como antes. –Con permiso.- La castaña se hizo a un lado para que el rubio sacara su varita y pronunciara "Alohomora" en frente de la cerradura de la puerta.

-¿Qué todas las puertas se abren así?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Si, por si algún Muggle intenta entrar.- Le respondió mientras abría la puerta.

-¡¿O sea que no tienen hechizos contra ellos aun?- Le cuestiono algo exaltada.

-No, muchos de ellos son los que vienen a pintar y remodelar aquí. ¿Pasaras para que te dé el recorrido o te quedaras haciendo preguntas?- Le dijo un poco desesperado.

-¿Tú?- Le pregunto extrañada.

-Sí, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy te dará un tour, que afortunada eres Granger.- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione volteo a ver a los lados, esperando a que Merlín se apiadara de ella y que apareciera Skeeter con sus amigos. Pero Merlín no quiso ayudarla en ese momento, así que solo entro por la puerta que le abría el rubio, con los nervios hechos un desastre.

_**¿Qué tal?:), espero sus reviews:3, Gracias por leer :D! Y discúlpenme si notan alguna falta de ortografía :$.**_


	6. Chap 6

_**Nada me pertenece, ya lo saben;).**_

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de Hermione, con la mano algo temblorosa y aun aferrada al pomo. "¡¿Por qué estas tan nervioso Malfoy? ¡Es solo la sabelotodo de Granger!" Más no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones porque una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿Malfoy?- Le llamo la castaña algo preocupada y nerviosa. "¿No querrá darme el recorrido? ¿Por qué?... ¡No! ¡¿Por qué me desilusiona esa idea? ¡Es la pregunta correcta!"

El rubio se dio la vuelta con cara de pocos amigos, y paso casi corriendo en frente de ella.

-¡Muévete Granger! ¡No tengo todo el día!- Le dijo huraño casi a los gritos, sin siquiera dignarse a voltear a verla a la cara.

La ojimiel se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de humor del hurón, frunció el ceño y lo siguió solo porque había sido ella quien había llegado tarde y él se ofreció a darle el recorrido por el lugar.

Llegaron a la primera puerta, ya conocida por Hermione.

Draco abrió la puerta, medio asomo la cabeza y pronuncio:

-Ya sabes que es aquí Granger, tú y tus amigos leones pueden venir cuando quieran a… A hacer lo que sea que ustedes hacen.- Y antes de que Hermione llegara a ver de nuevo la habitación, Draco la cerro de un portazo y siguió caminando de mal humor.

"¡Huron!" Pensó la castaña muy enfadada mientras trataba de ir a su paso.

Llegaron a otra puerta y el rubio la abrió.

La habitación estaba llena de peinadores, colgadores, estantes y repisas.

De nuevo, Draco asomo media cabeza y dijo:

-Aquí, Granger, son los…-

-Vestuarios.- Termino Hermione por él, con el aliento algo agitado por intentar seguirle el paso.

Draco le dedico una mirada acida. No sabía porque pero estaba muy enojado con ella.

-Exacto.- Le respondió cortante, y continuo con su paso desbocado, como si estuviera tratando de que la castaña no lo alcanzara.

Draco iba tan rápido, que hubo un punto en que la castaña tuvo que comenzar a trotar ligeramente para no perderlo de vista.

La respiración de Hermione se agitaba mas a cada segundo, los pies le dolían por trotar con los tacones puestos y había comenzado a sudar un poco.

Se detuvo a retomar el aliento un segundo, mas cuando se destino a seguir de nuevo al rubio, este ya no estaba al alcance de su vista.

Hermione suspiro. "¿Qué le pasa?" Se pregunto justo cuando comenzó a caminar en busca del ojigris.

Draco abrió otra puerta y pronuncio:

-Como veras Granger, este es tu…- Pero se detuvo al instante en el que se percato de que estaba hablando solo.

"Sabelotodo Insufrible… Te has quedado atrás…" Pensó mientras regresaba a buscar a Hermione.

Dio vuelta en un pasillo, y justo ahí la vio. Iba a gritarle algo como "¡Es por acá Granger!" o "¡¿San Potter y Comadreja ya te contagiaron su estupidez?"

Pero no lo hiso, no le nació el hacerlo como lo hubiera hecho en años pasados. Solo se quedo ahí, contemplándola. Pensando que se veía condenadamente tierna con esa cara de consternación al no saber si ir por el pasillo derecho o el izquierdo, pensando que se veía hermosísima con el conjunto que traía puesto, pensando que sus ojos se veían preciosos a la luz de la lámpara que tenia encima.

–Hermione…- La llamo.

La castaña se dio media vuelta con el ceño fruncido, y milisegundos después se percato de que el rubio la había llamado por su nombre.

"¡¿Que ha dicho? ¡¿Mi nombre? ¡¿Qué hago?" Pensaba desesperada la castaña.

Parecía como si sus ojos se fueran a salir de sus cuencas por el asombro y sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

Unos segundos después, solo se escuchaba el pequeño tintinear de los artilugios que tenía el bolso de Hermione porque sus manos habían comenzado a temblar también.

-Dra…- Comenzó la ojimiel para sí, pero no pudo terminar.

-Ejem… Granger… Es por acá.- Le dijo algo cortante pero ya sin sonar brusco.

"¡Imbecil! ¡La has asustado! ¡Tú y tu poco dominio sobre tus impulsos!" Se reprocho mentalmente el ojigris.

Hermione se quedo en su lugar por unos instantes, pero después lo siguió. Ahora caminaba normalmente.

Llegaron a una puerta y él la abrió. Se quedo debajo del umbral invitándola a pasar.

Hermione entro. Había un peinador, una pequeña sala, una chimenea… En fin, la estancia era acogedora, pero lo que más le había gustado a la castaña, era que había más de tres libreros llenos.

Dejo su bolso en la mesita de la sala, y se acerco rápidamente al primero de ellos emocionada como una niña pequeña, y comenzó a pasar la yema de su dedo índice por el lomo de todos ellos.

Vio muchos títulos conocidos y otros varios desconocidos, tomo los que quería volver a leer y los que quería conocer. Sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción. Se agachaba y se estiraba buscando títulos para devorar.

Draco solo sonreía al verla tan emocionada, como una niña que ama los dulces un su dulcería favorita.

Hermione tenía casi una docena de libros en sus manos, y en el último librero, justo a mero arriba, había un titulo que la ojimiel moría por leer de nuevo. "Hogwarts: Una Historia". A la castaña se le iluminaron más los ojos, si es que era posible. Con una mano sostuvo su casi docena de títulos, y la otra la estiro lo mas que pudo, intentando alcanzar aquel libro que le encantaba.

De pronto, la castaña perdió el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Esperaba la caída en unos segundos y…

Nada… No sintió la caída, bueno, no sintió la caída, sino algo muy diferente; una mano en su cintura.

Abrió los ojos. El rubio la veía con algo de burla y ternura. Ayudo a Hermione a equilibrarse de nuevo, tomo aquella docena de libros y estiro ligeramente su brazo izquierdo para alcanzarle el ejemplar de "Hogwarts: Una Historia" sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y se lo dio.

Hermione estaba avergonzada. Hubiera preferido caer a sentir de nuevo el frio contacto del rubio.

-Gracias Dra… Malfoy.- Le dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

El ojigris la miraba aun, con mirada burlona y enternecida pero aun así penetrante.

-De nada Her… Granger.- Le respondió de igual forma a propósito con algo de picardía.

Y así pasaron unos segundos; con Hermione evitando la mirada de Draco, y con el rubio mirándola de forma penetrante, mas no amenazadora en ningún momento.

En ese instante, Hermione se tapo la boca con la mano derecha y se sonrojo aun más.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto extrañado Draco.

-Yo… Yo he tomado todos estos libros como si nada…- Le dijo avergonzada.

Malfoy rio un poco.

-No te preocupes, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos, al cabo y este es tu camerino.- Le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Mi camerino?-

-Si Granger, tu camerino.-

-¿O sea que puedo llevarme todos los libros que quiera?- Le pregunto emocionada.

El rubio volvió a reírse de nuevo. "Que linda" Pensó.

-Si.- Le respondió con una sonrisa. –Pero no creo que quieras llevártelos todos de una vez, pesan mucho Granger, a parte si los llevas y te apareces en algún lugar se maltrataran, te los mandare con alguien después.- Dijo restándole importancia al asunto moviendo su mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca.

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida, hace media hora, el rubio ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada, y ahora no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Gracias.- Le agradeció y sonrió de vuelta.

Draco dejo todos los libros en la mesa e invito a Hermione a salir de su camerino.

Y así, pasaron la siguiente hora y media, recorriendo el estudio y hablando de la mejor manera.

Cuando por fin terminaron el recorrido, volvieron a la puerta por la que entraron.

-¿Es en serio Malfoy?- Le decía Hermione al rubio.

-Te lo juro Granger, no fue fácil.-

-Me imagino.- Le respondió la castaña mientras se reía un poco.

Draco le abrió la puerta a la ojimiel, y esta salió al estacionamiento.

Caminaron unos segundos en silencio hasta estar en medio del aparcamiento.

-Ejem… Bueno… Muchas gracias Malfoy, nos vemos.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano.

-Ha sido un placer.- Le respondió tomando su mano y acercándola a sus labios para besarla.

La castaña se ruborizo ligeramente mientras ponía su mano de nuevo a un costado de sí.

-Pasado mañana los esperamos aquí a las nueve treinta de la mañana para hablar otras cosas, de seguro que Skeeter ya le dijo eso a tus amigos.-

-Está bien… De nuevo gracias.- Le agradeció y con un movimiento de varita, a los siguientes segundos ya se encontraba en frente del Caldero Chorreante.

Entro al establecimiento y salió de el como una exhalación. Lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento. Recorrió las calles casi corriendo.

Y cuando por fin llego, cerro inmediatamente la puerta tras de sí, se recargo de espaldas sobre ella, se cubrió la cara con las manos, y grito.

No sabía porque, pero lo hiso. No grito con dolor, sino con emoción, con el corazón desbocado y las mejillas completamente ruborizadas.

Crookshanks corrió a su encuentro inmediatamente.

-¡Miau!-

Hermione saco la cabeza de entre sus manos para ver a su gato.

-¡Crookshanks! ¡No sabes lo que me ha pasado hoy!- Le dijo la castaña a su gato atrayéndolo con los brazos abiertos.

Este camino hasta la ojimiel y ella lo abrazo fuertemente contándole todo lo que había pasado en aquel estudio, esperando a que por fin fuera pasado mañana para volver a ver al rubio. No sabía porque, pero quería hacerlo.

_**Espero que les haya gustado:), disculpen alguna falta de ortografía:$, dejen sus reviews! Gracias:D**_


End file.
